Another Prophecy
by Cerulean89
Summary: There was a second prophecy about a third daughter of Eve with hair that looks like fire. She is to help the son's of Adam take back Narnia and restore peace. Ember is the adopted daughter of the beavers who found her as a baby on their door step. One her sixteenth birthday she meets Lucy and they become friends. What happens when she meets the rest of her family. Peter/Oc
1. New Friends

Dislcaimer: I do not own anything but my oc and my oc's prophecy. I will not be putting this on all my chapters. So this goes for my whole story.

Chapter One

New Friends

Once upon a time in a land that was covered in nothing but snow for a hundred years. Lived a witch who called herself the Queen of Narnia. She ruled with a heart of ice and strikes fear into her subjects hearts to keep them from rebelling. The only thing that there was any hope left in the creatures of this world was in a prophecy:

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,

Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over and done."

No one knew when that time would come. Years passed turning into decades of the harsh winter and the ruler that made it so. But not many in Narnia knew of another prophecy that has been hidden by the first. There were few who remember that prophecy.

"A third daughter of Eve with hair like fire, will fight along with Adam's flesh and Adam's bone. Together they will slay the evil and reunite all that is good in the world. Together they will bring joy and love back to the once frozen land. And all will rejoice with them."

Now our story begins with two beavers at their home enjoying what little peace they had at the moment. It was always inside that they could speak freely without the witch knowing. They had company with them a sliver fox named Naru and her son Morris. When there was a sound at the door that none of them has ever heard before. The beavers went to the door and what they saw was something they never thought they would see. For sitting in a basket was a human baby girl with a head full of red hair.

Now the Beavers and Naru knew of the second prophecy and quickly brought in the baby. "Mama what is it?" asked Morris. She looked at the baby then at the two others.

"It is a human baby son. Do you think she is the one in the second prophecy?" she asked Mrs. Beaver. She nodded and looked at the sobbing babe in the basket.

"How did she get here?" Mr. Beaver asked looking at her. Mrs. Beaver pushed him out-of-the-way and picked her up and maternal instinct kicked in.

"Does it matter? Beaver we have prayed to Aslan for a child and well here we are blessed that this little one has been placed in our care. There is no one else to take care of her and the witch will kill her if the weather doesn't," his wife said. He nodded and came over and looked at the baby and suddenly a wave of warmth spread through him and he became protected of her.

"Alright mama we will raise her. Now what shall we call her?" he asked looking at the babe then his wife.

"Her hair looks like a glowing ember," Morris chimed in looking at the fire then back at the others. They smiled and looked at the baby.

"Welcome to our family Ember," Mrs. Beaver smiled at her new daughter.

Years passed and Ember grew into a beautiful young woman. Today is her sixteenth birthday and she is supposed to meet with Tumnus who had invited her to have tea with him. She gathered her powder blue cape, white boots and white gloves and started walking out of the damn. "Where are you going?" her mother asked.

"To have tea with Tumnus," she said. Her mum nodded and looked at her.

"Alright dear just keep your hood up and if something doesn't feel right come right home. I love you Ember be home tonight before dark," she said kissing her daughter on the head as the girl bent down to hug her.

She left the dam and headed for Tumnus as it had started snowing. She made it to Tumnus's and knocked on the door. He came over and unlocked it and looked a bit shocked as she stood there at his door. "Good afternoon Tumnus."

"Oh my I completely forgot that I invited you for tea. Please do come in. I would actually like you to meet someone," he said ushering her in. She took off her cloak and hung it up on the coat rack and took off her gloves. Walking into the fauns home it was spic and span just like how he always kept it.

"Mr. Tumnus is everything alright?" a voice sounded from the living room. It sounded female and quite young one at that. Tumnus led the way and Ember followed him further in. She saw a small person sitting in a chair by the fire and sipping a cup of tea. She looked up and smiled at the older girl as she came into view. "Hello."

"Lucy Pevensie this is Ember, Ember this is Lucy Pevensie a daughter of Eve," Tumnus introduced them. Ember's eyes shot to him and he nodded. A human here in Narnia, well another human. She wasn't the only human here anymore.

"Hello Lucy it is nice to meet you," Ember smiled at the girl. Tumnus left for a moment and came back with another cup of tea.

"Nice to meet you to Ember. So are you a faun to?" she asked the older girl. She shook her head and laughed.

"No Lucy I am not. I am human like you. Tumnus here has been my friend since I was little. Would you like to be friends with me?" She asked Lucy. Lucy smiled and beamed at the older girl.

"Yes please," Lucy smiled making Ember smile. "You have really pretty hair Ember."

"Thank you. So do you. A bit short but a very lovely shade brown." Ember took a sip of her tea and smiled at the deliciousness running down her throat. Just what I needed on my birthday.

"Lucy would you like to hear a Narnian lullaby?" Tumnus asked sitting down with a box in his hand. Ember loved it when Tumnus would play for her. Lucy will be impressed with the music. She nodded and he took out his flute and started to play.

"Watch the fire Lucy," the older girl whispered to her. They watched the fire as it sparked to life during the song. As the song went on Lucy's head began to bob up and down. As well as Ember, no matter how many times she's heard this song it seems to put her to sleep herself. But something was off with this song. Extra notes were added in making it a bit different.

Before Ember passed out into a dreamless slumber she heard a lion's roar and then nothing. She came too with Lucy shaking her. When she woke up Tumnus was gone and it was dark and a bit chilly since the fire was out.

"I should be heading home," Ember whispered looking around.

"I should go as well," Lucy said looking out the window.

"It's too late for that now." They heard Tumnus whisper. They found him sitting on some stairs. "I am such a terrible faun."

"But you are the nicest faun I have ever met," Lucy said to him. Ember was starting to shake getting a horrible feeling about what was going on. She didn't listen to the rest of their conversation and went to her cloak and put it on along with her gloves.

Ember turned just in time to hear Tumnus's plan. "I am kidnapping you Lucy Pevensie."

"Tumnus?" Ember asked going over to her oldest friend. "What are you doing?"

"It's the White Witch, she gave orders if anyone found any humans wandering around the forest to turn it over to her." Ember looked at him with sad eyes and a tear in the corner.

"Does that mean me as well?" she asked him. He turned to her then to Lucy as she spoke.

"I thought you were my friend." The two girls looked upon the faun one he just met and another that he has known for most of her life. Then with a new realization he got up and grabbed Lucy's hand and started running. They ran to the lamp-post and stopped Ember looked at her faun friend and her new friend in the small girl.

"I hope we meet again Lucy Pevensie," Ember said as the small girl hugged her and then turned to Tumnus. "I will see you soon right?" He nodded and off she went blending in with her surroundings thanks to her cloak.

When she finally made it back to her home her father was pacing outside the door. She came up to him as he whirled around seeing her he let out a breath. "Ember we were so worried about you. What kept you so long?" he asked her.

"I was at Tumnus's and I met a new friend dad. Her name is Lucy Pevensie. Dad she is like me only smaller," she said with so much happiness in her voice. Her father shhed her and hurried her inside.

"No more talk about this outside. In you go your mother is worried sick about you," they went in to find the she beaver gnawing on a stick with fear.

"I'm back mum. I am so sorry I am late," Ember apologized. She told them all about Lucy when there was a knock on the door. Beaver went over and opened the door and in came Morris.

"Good evening Beavers, Ember. Happy birthday. Here I brought you a gift," he sat a box on the table. She smiled and looked at her best friend and her parents. "Well go on." She nodded and opened up the box and inside was a magnificent long sword. She unsheathed it and it had writing on the blade.

"Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight. At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more." Ember read off the sword, a warm feel flowed through her making her hand gripped the hilt of the sword.

"Aslan? Darling where did you say Lucy is from?" her mother asked her. Ember shook her head as she put the sword back into the sheath and sat it down.

"I do not know. She never mentioned it. But her clothes looked a bit odd from what I was wearing." Ember replied and looked in the box and saw a card. "The time to use this will be close at hand. Trust in this sword as you trust in me. Aslan." She read the card and handed it to her mum.

"Morris who gave you this sword?" Beaver asked him.

"It was left in our den about two weeks ago with a note that said; "To Ember for her sixteenth birthday." Mum told me to wait til today to bring it to her. What is going on?" he asked looking at the sword then at the Beavers.

"The prophecy is coming to light. Aslan is on the move. We must be ready. Ember I don't think it is a good idea for you to be out anymore until they come," her father said to her. She nodded knowing of the prophecy. Just the first one not the second one.

A few weeks later Tumnus came to the home of the Beavers and Ember. He was running from something. "Ember! Beaver!" he shouted. They rushed to him and looked at his petrified face.

"What's wrong Tumnus?" Ember asked frightened by the way her friend was panting. He thrust something into her hand and realizing that it was the hankie Lucy gave him on the first day of her visit.

"Make sure to keep her safe. I don't know how they found out. But please keep her safe if she comes back." With that said he took off running as there were wolf howls. Beaver pushed Ember back into the dam and shut the door. Ember put her head in her hands and felt tears roll down her face. The witch took her friend away from her. She felt a paw on her back as she finally let the sobs out.

"Soon dear soon," was all her father could say. She looked up and looked down at the hanky and it had LP stitched on the white clothe.

The next day Beaver left the dam, he had a feeling that something was going to happen. Before he left Ember gave him the hanky to take with him if he met Lucy. Ember wanted to go with him but he thought it be safer with her staying put. "Be careful dad."

"I will sweet heart. Take care of your mum," he said looking back at his still sleeping wife. She nodded and watched him leave. She went back to her room and laid down. She took the book of the prophecy and read it again. Two sons of Adam and Two daughters of Eve are to come and help Narnia rid the world of the witch.

"I wonder what they will be like?" she asked out loud. Turning on her back her eyes closed and she fell asleep. In her dream there was someone standing next to her. It was a boy about her age. Dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A shade darker than her own. He was tall and not overly thin but not thick. He had a nice smile that reached his eyes. There was something about him that she couldn't push past. A connection between the boy and her.

The dream ended when Mrs. Beaver got up and started her afternoon cooking. "Come on dear. Your father should be home. Can't have you sleeping the day away. Now then what shall we have for dinner. Oh I know fish and chips," she said bustling around the kitchen.

It had started to get late and Beaver was still not home. Her mum was starting to get worried. "Ember I know we said that you should stay in here but I am worried about your father. Will you..." She was cut off by Ember taking her cloak off the hook and putting it on.

"Already a step ahead mum. I will be careful," she said and stepped outside only to see her father with not only Lucy but three other humans. Another girl older than Lucy but younger than Ember. And two boys one with dark hair and a scowl on his face. The other one sent something spinning in the pit of her stomach. It was the boy from her dreams. "Mum dad's back."

"I have been worried sick," she complained as she walked out of the dam. If I find that you have been with Badger again..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Oh those aren't badgers never thought I would live to see this day."

"Welcome back Lucy," Ember said smiling at the little girl. The others looked at her then at the girl standing before them.

"Look at my fur. You couldn't have given me a ten minute warning?" she spoke to her husband. As she patted down her fur.

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would've helped," he said chuckling making her roll her eyes. Ember just laughed at her parents earning a look from the blonde. Something warm flooded her stomach as she looked down at the pair of beavers.

"Come inside and lets see if we can get you some food and civilized company," the she beaver said and they all started inside. Mrs. Beaver first then Ember and the rest followed suit.

Ember helped her mum with getting things for them to drink and eat as the older girl helped as well. "I am Susan Pevensie," she said.

"Ember, it's nice to meet you," she said as they went to sat down at the table.

"Is there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter the oldest asked Beaver.

"They'd turn him into the witches house and you know what they say. It's few that go in the gates that ever come out again." Ember looked at her dad.

"Dad," she hissed as he took a sip of his tea.

"Fish and chips?" Mrs. Beaver asked as she place a plate of food down in front of Lucy. "But there is hope." She put her paw on Lucy's arm as she looked heartbroken. Ember to felt upset that her friend was now in the clutches of the witch. "Lots of hope." Beaver spat his drink out back into his cup.

"Oh yeah there's a right bit more of hope." He looked around a bit and then whispered, "Aslan is on the move."

"Whose Alsan?" the youngest boy Edmund asked standing up and looking at the three of them. Beaver started to laugh but Ember didn't laugh for she knew that they wouldn't have known who he was.

"Whose Aslan?" Beaver laughed. Ember looked at him again and touched his back. "You cheeky littl' blighter." Then he looked to his daughter.

"Dad they don't know who Aslan is," she said to him making his laughter die down.

"You really don't know?" he asked them.

"Well we really haven't exactly been here very long," Peter exclaimed.

"He's only the king of the whole wood, the top geezer, the real king of Narnia." He explained but they weren't getting it. Edmund turned to sit down.

"He's been gone for a really long while," Mrs. Beaver explained.

"And he just got back. And he's waiting for you at the Stone Table," Beaver said all excitedly.

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy questioned with confusion on her face. Ember looked at the little girl then back at the oldest boy.

"You're blooming joking!" Beaver yelled making Ember wince at his level. "They don't even know about the prophecy."

"Well then," Mrs. Beaver pointed at them to go one and tell them.

"Look Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police. It's all happening because of you," Beaver said.

"You're blaming us?" Susan questioned looking at the two beavers.

"No not blaming thanking you," Mrs. Beaver explained like it was some sort of mistake of what they had implied.

"There is a prophecy," Ember started. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, Sits at Cair Paravel in throne, The evil time will be over and done." She looked back at Peter eyes locking until Susan interrupted.

"That doesn't exactly rhyme." Ember looked at the girl.

"I know it doesn't. You're kind of missing the point," Beaver let out an exasperated sigh and Mrs. Beaver took over.

"It has long been foretold that two son's of Adam and two daughter's of Eve will defeat the white witch and restore peace to Narnia. Not to mention you will have help from our daughter Ember. For there is another prophecy that she herself doesn't know," Mrs. Beaver said looking at her daughter. She gave her parents a questionable look.

"A third daughter of Eve with hair like fire, will fight along with Adam's flesh and Adam's bone. Together they will slay the evil and reunite all that is good in the world. Together they will bring joy and love back to the once frozen land. And all will rejoice with them." Beaver recited the second prophecy making her look down at her hands then back up at the others.

"And you think that we are the ones?" Peter asked.

"Well you better be. Because Aslan's already has figured out your army," Beaver shouted.

"Our army?" Lucy question looking back at her siblings.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan said looking at her older brother.

"I think you made a mistake. We're not heros," Peter shook his head.

"We're from Finchley." Ember and her parents looked at each other wondering where Finchley was. "Thank you for your hospitality." She made to get up and looked down at the others. "But we really have to go."

"You can't just leave," Beaver argued.

"He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus," Lucy said looking up at her big brother and sister. Then she looked over at Ember who had a sad look on her face.

"It's out of our hands. I'm sorry. It's time the four of us were getting back home. Ed." They turned around and the younger boy was gone. "Ed?" He turned to Susan, "I'm going to kill him."

"You may not have to. Has Edmund been to Narnia before?" Beaver asked him. They looked at Lucy and they started to scatter for their coats. Ember grabbed her cloak and started for the door.

A/N: Hello again this is my new Narnia story that has plagued me for a few weeks. I just had to write it. Please read and review. I will get the next chapter out either tonight or early tomorrow.


	2. On the Way

Chapter Two

On the Way

Ember bolted out into the cold evening chill with Peter right behind her. As soon as she was in the woods she seem to disappear from his sight. "Weird she go?" he asked looking back at Beaver.

"She's not to far ahead of us. Her cloak is special and it allows her to blend into the scenery. But this is no time to chit-chat hurry up," Beaver explained. Peter nodded and continued to climb. Helping Lucy every once in a while.

Ember stopped on the hill and she saw the little speck making its way to the queens domain. 'This is not good.' She thought as the others made it to where she was standing. She took of her hood to show her red locks so that they could see her. They stopped right next to her and she pointed out where Edmund was.

"EDMUND!" Lucy let out a yell.

"Shh they'll hear you," Beaver tried to keep them quiet.

Then Peter tried to make a run for it when Ember grabbed his arms. "No stop Peter!" she shouted. He tried to shake her off but she pulled to make him look at her.

"Get off!" He shouted. But she held on tighter making him look back. He looked in her ice blue eyes and something seemed to warm in the pit of his stomach. Then he shook his head to clear his mind. Now wasn't the time to daydream about kissing her pale lips.

"You're playing into her hands!" he warned them.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan argued.

"He's our brother!" Lucy shouted.

"He's the bait. The witch wants all four of you. Five if he tells her about Ember."

"Why?" Peter question. He took Ember's hand and entwined their fingers together unconsciously. Both didn't realize that while they were listening to Beaver speak.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill ya!" Ember looked at her dad knowing he spoke the truth. She leaned her head on Peter's shoulder as he looked back at the ice fortress.

"What can we do to get him back dad?" Ember asked looking at her father. He was about to reply when Susan started going.

"This is all your fault." Peter turned to look at his sister's.

"My fault?" Peter questioned.

"Non of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" She got into her brother's face.

"Oh so you knew this was going to happen?" he bit back angrily.

"I didn't know what was going to happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled as Ember let go of Peter and went over to her side. As her siblings looked at her as she spoke. "This isn't going to help Edmund." Ember put her hand on the small child's shoulder.

"She is right. Only Aslan can save your brother now." Beaver agreed with her.

"Don't worry Lucy we will get him back. Hopefully," Ember told the little girl.

"Take us to him," Peter said. Figuring this was the only way to get him back. He looked at Ember and she nodded.

"I will help in any way I can," she said nodding to him. She turned to head back when there was howling from the background. "Maugrim."

They ran down the hill back to the dam with Beaver in the lead. They burst through the door with him shouting, "hurry mama they're after us!" She started going through cupboard.

"Mum come on we have to go!" Ember said strapping her sword to her hip. She watched her mum and Susan gathering food.

"You'll thank me later. It is a long journey and Beaver get's pretty cranky when he's hungry." She had her arms full and dropping things. Ember rolled her eyes and helped them.

"I'm cranky now!" Beaver yelled.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the witch serves toast," Peter replied with a come back. They could hear growling and digging happening outside of the damn.

"This way!" Beaver said opening up a passage way to a tunnel. They all went down and started making their way through to get away from the wolves. It was Beaver leading the way with Peter behind him, Ember behind Peter and so forth.

"Badger and me dug this. It leads right to his place," he said.

"You said it led to grandma's," Ember said a bit out of breath. Then we heard a thump and looked back to see Lucy had fallen. Susan helped her up and we all stood quiet. That is when we could hear them.

"They're in the tunnel," she whispered. Panic started to set into the kids especially Ember.

"Quick this way," Beaver started to lead the way again.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver shouted. They started running again even in the crap positions. They had to hurry and get out and to safety before the secret police would tear them to shreds.

Then they stopped when they came to a dead-end. Ember stood next to Peter breathing in heavily as he automatically grabbed her hand. It felt right to hold her hand. Something warm began to flood both of their bodies and it only happened when they made skin contact.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver yelled at her husband.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" he shouted back at her and jumped up and revealed the exit. Mrs. Beaver climbed out after her husband. Ember turned to Lucy and pushed her up and out first. Then Susan then she climbed out and helped Peter out. Then him and Beaver shoved something in front of the hole.

Ember turned around and started at all the stone statues that used to be her friends. One particular was her father's best friend and her uncle. "Uncle Badger, Oh dad." She went up to him and her mum feeling her heart-break just as much as her dad's.

"I am so sorry dear," Mrs. Beaver said to her husband.

"He was my best mate," he said sadly. Ember knelt next to him and hugged him as he put his paw around her back.

"What happened here..." Peter started when he was interrupted by someone.

"This is what happens to those who cross the witch," he said from about us. Ember got to her knees just as Peter pulled her behind him with his sisters.

"Take one more step traitor and I'll chew you to splinters," Beaver spat angrily. His wife trying to keep him back. The fox just chuckled and jumped down.

"Relax I am one of the good guys." He looked at them and smiled.

"Yeah well you look awful lot like one the bad ones," Beaver replied.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. We can argue breeding later. Right now we got to move," Fox said as they heard scratching on the barricade they put up.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked as the fox looked up.

"Into the tree hurry!" Ember said as they raced to a tree. She helped her mother and father into the tree as Peter helped his sisters. She was the last and Peter grabbed her hand and hoisted her up to sit on the branch with her parents. "Thanks," she whispered then turned just as the barricade broke. The wolves poured out of the tunnel and up to the fox.

"Evening gents. Lost something have we?" he asked them. Maugrim backed and snarled at the poor creature.

"Don't patronize me. I know where you alliance lies. We're looking for some humans." They circled him and Ember felt her stomach drop into feet. She was holding on to the trunk when Peter's hand went over hers. She looked at him as he gave her the best smile which didn't look much like a smile. They looked back down at what was going on.

"Humans here in Narnia?" he chuckled pissing off the wolves even more. 'That's a bit of valuable information don't you think?" Then one wolf snarled and grabbed the fox in his mouth. Beaver was about to yell when Ember and his wife covered his mouth just as Peter did the same to Lucy.

"Your reward is your life. It's not much," Maugrim chuckled making Ember's blood boil. "But still." He looked at the fox hoping that he would break and tell him what he needed to know. "Where are the fugitives?"

It had look like the fox was about to blow their cover when he spoke. "North. They ran north." He acted like he just sold them out and it made Maugrim very happy.

"Smell them out," he commanded and the wolf that held the fox threw him behind them. He landed with a hard thud in the snow. As soon as the wolves left and they were gone for good they climbed down and went to the fox's aid. Mrs. Beaver attended his wounds as Beaver started a fire. As Ember gathered some firewood.

She came back setting the wood down by the fire for easy access. "How is he doing mum?" Ember asked as he started to regain consciousness.

"Much better now that he's coming to." She smiled as the fox opened his eyes.

"Thanks for saving our hides," Beaver said to him, he nodded.

"What happened?" Peter asked. Ember sat on the other side of her father and next to Peter's right side. He handed her some food and nodded her thanks and started eating.

"They were helping Tumnus when the witch got here before I did...ow," he yelped as Mrs. Beaver tended to his injuries more now that he was awake.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked him.

"Well I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite...ow," he yelped at Mrs. Beaver.

"Stop squirming, you're use than Beaver on bath day," she said in a condescending voice. Ember laughed so hard that she grabbed her sides and fell into Peter's shoulder.

"Worst day of the year," Beaver grimaced as the others chuckled.

"Sorry about that," She apologized as the fit of laughter died. "My father is so funny on bath day. He tries to run out half way through." She tried sitting up right but Peter's arm went around her waist and held her there.

"Thank you for your kindness. But I am afraid that is all the time I have cure for." Fox got up and swayed a little.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked suddenly saddened.

"It's been a pleasure my queen and an honor. Time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." He said with high honor. The beavers gasped and looked at Ember then back at the fox.

"You've seen Aslan?"

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver squealed.

"Like everything we have ever heard. You will be glad to have him on your side during the battle against the witch." Fox answered the questions of the beavers and then looked at Peter and Ember.

"But we aren't planning to fight any witch," Susan said as a matter of fact.

"But surely king Peter?" Fox asked. "The prophecy?"

"We can't go to war without you," Beaver said. Peter looked at Susan then down at Ember with her ice blue eyes. Then he looked back into the fire.

"We just want our brother back," he stated. Ember moved away from Peter and went for her sword.

"Dear where you going?" her mother asked.

"To go to the restroom. Don't worry I will be fine," she said and took off into the woods to find a place to be alone. She really didn't have to go to the restroom. She just had to get away from Peter to think properly about what was going on. And why she felt warm and fuzzy when she was around him.

She removed her sword from the sheath and looked at it. It was given to her on her sixteenth birthday from Aslan. 'I wonder what it would be like to feel the sun on my face. The grass under bare feet'. She sighed and then heard snapping behind her and she spun around holding out her sword to attack who ever it was sneaking up on her. She lowered her sword when she noticed it was Peter.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked him lowering her sword.

"You have been out here a while. Your parents are worried," he chuckled pointing in the way he had just come from. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking about what it would be like to finally see the grass and blue skies. For sixteen years I have known nothing but snow and ice." She looked down at the snow-covered ground. Then she felt a warm hand on her face pulling it up to face his.

"How come when I am around you there's a warm tingling sensation in my stomach?" he asked his voice above a whisper. They looked into each other's eyes as their faces got closer.

"To be honest, I dreamt about you Peter before you came. Peter I think we should..." she said but was cut off with his lips on hers. It was sweet and passionate. His thumb brushed her cheek in a sweet way. They parted to get their breath. Both had a blush on their face.

"When Lucy told us about you she never mention how beautiful you truly are. Your hair is really like a waterfall of fire," he said running his hand through her hair. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss but this time it was rough. His tongue ran across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly let him in. She tasted like a mint such a contrast to her fiery hair.

To her he tasted like one of the rare chocolates that Tumnus still had from his parents. He would give her one for her birthday and only for her birthday. She seemed to melt into him as they parted again for some much-needed air. He unclasped her cloak and it fell to the branch behind them. He moved some of her hair from her neck and started kissing down her jaw line, down her neck to where she moaned as he found a sweet spot at the base of her neck and collar-bone. "Peter..." she moaned his name. She could feel him smirk against her neck. Then he bit and sucked at the spot causing her legs to tremble.

He caught her just before she fell. Setting her down on the fallen branch both panting. She could feel his hand on her waist then it slipped under her leather jerkin. "Peter we should probably be heading back," she whispered against his lips.

"Alright good idea before they get to worried about us," he whispered back and captured her lips one more time. Then they got up and she put her cloak back on and they walked back hand in hand.

"There you are. You had us worried sick," Mrs. Beaver said.

"Sorry mum I went out further than I should have," Ember said trying to sound embarrassed.

"Well now that you're both back let's get some sleep. We have a lot of land to cover before night fall," Beaver said as he laid down by his wife as they drifted off to sleep.

Ember laid down and covered herself with her cloak and felt her eyes beginning to shut. She then felt someone's hand on hers. Looking up she saw Peter smiling at her through half closed eyes. "Good night Ember," he whispered.

"Good night Peter," she whispered back and closed her eyes. She slipped into a dreamless sleep. When she woke up it wasn't quite morning and she could hear sobbing. Sitting up she saw that Lucy was sitting up and sniffling.

"Lucy what's the matter?" she asked the smaller girl getting up and sitting by her. Lucy hugged Ember around the middle.

"This is all my fault coming here. If I never came here then Edmund would be alright and safe. And Mr. Tumnus wouldn't be at the witches either and he to would be safe," she sobbed. Ember hugged the little girl and stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"Lucy none of this is your fault. Things just happen. If you never came here then you would have never met Mr. Tumnus or my parents, even me. Do you regret meeting us?" she asked Lucy. She shook her head and hugged the older girl.

"No I am glad that I met you all. Ember can I sleep with you?" she asked her. The older girl nodded and they went back to where Ember was laying before. She laid down and moved her cloak up and waited for the small girl to curl up into the older girl.

"Good night Lucy," Ember said laying the extra clothe around them to keep them warm. They both fell asleep not realizing that Peter heard the conversation. There it was again that warm fuzzy feeling that spreed through his belly and heart. He was wondering what this feeling was. Was this what they call love? Was he falling in love with Ember? He sighed and turned on his side and fell asleep.

A few hours later they were woken up by Mrs. Beaver. They had some bread and jam and were off again towards Aslan's camp and the army. They walked for hours and it felt like they weren't going anywhere. Crossing over a bridge like formation they peered over the landscape. It was so big and they had so much ground to cover. Ember let out a small groan in protest earning a chuckle from her dad.

"Now Aslan's army is at the stone table just across the frozen river," Beaver pointed out.

"River?" Peter questioned.

"Oh the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years," Mrs. Beaver chipped in.

"It's so far," Peter said looking out at the land again.

"It's the world dear. Did you expect it to be small?" She smiled at them. Susan looked at Peter and gave him one of her famous Susan glare.

"Smaller." She started walking and passed Ember and Lucy who was holding the older girls hand. They started walking again Ember and Lucy where in the middle chatting as Susan was up with the Beavers and Peter not to far behind the chatting girls.

"Lucy could you go up with Susan. I would like to talk to Ember," Peter said to his sister. She smiled and nodded taking off to walk with Susan.

"What's the matter Peter?" she asked the boy in question.

"I heard you and Lucy last night. I want to thank you for helping her through that," he said to her. She smiled and looked at the younger girl.

"It was no problem. I have always wished for a sibling but knowing that if I do have siblings they wont be like me but little beavers." She chuckled and he took her hand as they continued to walk side by side.

"How did you come to be in Narnia?" Peter asked. She looked down then at her parents.

"I have no idea. Mum told me that I was left on their door step when I was just a baby. No one ever showed up to claim me. They raised me as their own daughter, taught me how to read, write and even sword fight," she chuckled remembering it was Morris who was usually her sparing partner.

"I am sorry to bring it up," he whispered. She looked back at him puzzled. She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't be. The Beavers have been wonderful parents. And I love them with all my heart. Come on we are being left in the snow," she said about to let go of his hand when he pulled her back and crashed his lips to hers. Then they started running back to the others.

After a while Susan and Ember were walking together, Peter was behind them and Lucy fell behind him. "Come on human's while we're still young. And that means you to Ember dear!" Beaver yelled behind him. Ember just shook her head.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time. I am gonna turn him into a big fluffy hat," Peter said bending down to put Lucy on his back.

"You and me both," Ember replied.

"Hurry up, come on, move!" Beaver yelled again. But this time a bit of panic in his voice. Ember turned around and stared into the distance. Her face fell and heart leapt into her throat.

"He is getting a little bossy," Lucy said.

"Peter behind you it's her!" Ember yelled at the same time Mrs. Beaver did.

They all took off running trying to make it into the woods. They ran as fast as they could and found an alcove in the stone. They bunched themselves together and tried to calm their breathing and beating hearts. Ember grabbed Peter's hand as her other was grabbed by Lucy. Ember buried her face into Peter's shoulder. This couldn't be it could it? was the question playing in her mind.

A/N: Man I am on fire. Another chapter in one night. Hoped you enjoyed. I am going to start on the next chapter just as soon as I get this posted.


	3. Aslan

Chapter Three

Aslan

As they hid a shadow appeared in front of them. As fast as it came it disappeared and sounds of bells could be heard. Almost like they got back in the sleigh. Beaver sniffed the air and started to venture out a bit. "Maybe she's gone," Lucy whispered looking up.

"I suppose I'll go check," Peter said making Ember look at him like he was nuts.

"No you're worth nothing to Narnia dead," Beaver said as he started walking out.

"neither are you Beaver," Mrs. Beaver said.

"Dad no," Ember reached out for him. He smiled and patted both of their hands.

"Thanks sweet hearts." He told them and then he cautiously walked out of the hiding place. Ember put her head on Peter's shoulder praying that her dad would be alright.

There was some noises and then Beaver's head popped down scaring them all. He was smiling and very excited. "Come here, come here. I hope you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see ya," he said getting back up. Peter looked at Lucy then at Ember whose eyes were huge with fright. They all got out and headed up to where beaver was.

Standing before them was an older man in a red coat smiling and laughing. Ember smiled realizing that it was Father Christmas from the stories her parents told her. It was really him. He was real and right here in front of them. "Merry Christmas sir," Lucy said going up to him.

"It certainly is Lucy," he smiled at the girl. "Since you have arrived."

Susan said something that Peter interrupted. "We thought you were the witch." He said going to Father Christmas.

"Yes, yes, sorry about that. In my defense I have been driving one of these longer than the witch." He took off his gloves as Susan went up closer.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia?" she said being little miss smart.

"No. For a long time. But the hope that you brought your majesties, is finally starting to weaken the witch's power." He smiled at the five of them. "Still I dare say you could do with these." He went to the sleigh and pulled out his bag.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed going up to him. He pulled out a vile with a red colour tint to the liquid inside of it.

"The juice of the fire flower. One drop can cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use this." He handed her a dagger on a belt.

"Thank you sir. But I think I can be brave enough," she looked at him and he nodded but had a serious look on his face.

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs." He stood up as she backed up. He looked up and smiled going back to the bag. He pulled out a beautiful bow and a quiver filled with arrows. "Susan."

She stepped up to him. "Trust in this bow and it wont easily miss."

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" she asked causing Ember to shake her head. The ever pessimistic Susan. He chuckled and held out a horn to her.

"Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard. Blow on this and where ever you are help will come." He handed her the horn.

"Thanks," she whispered and then headed back over to Lucy and Peter. He went back into his bag and pulled out a dark blue leather book.

"Ember I see that you got a present from Aslan for your birthday," he looked down at her sword. She nodded and he handed her the book. "This is a magic book that contains all sorts of information that you shall need. I even don't know what the book entails. It's secrets belong to you."

"Thank you sir," Ember said looking at it. But noticed that it had a strap with some sort of lock on it. "Um...how will I open it?" He chuckled and held out his hand revealing a necklace with a golden lions head charm on it.

He handed it to her. "This shall be the key to the information in this book. Use it well and never lose this key." He put it in the girl's hand and closed it with his. She smiled and nodded taking the book and the necklace and went back to the others. Placing the book in her satchel that once held food.

"Peter the time to use these maybe here at hand." He handed Peter a sword and shield with a lion on the front of the shield. Peter took out the sword from the sheath and looked at it.

"Thank you sir," Peter whispered looking at the sword.

"These are tools not toys. Bare them well and wisely," Father Christmas said as Peter sheathed his sword. "Now I must be off. Winter is almost over. Things do tend to pile up when you have been gone for a hundred years." He chuckled picking up and placing the bag of toys back into his sleigh. He looked at the four children with a serious face. "Long live Aslan and Merry Christmas!" He got back into the sleigh and was off like a shot.

"Bye. Merry Christmas. See you next year. Thank you." The four of them said at once. Peter turned to Ember and smiled at her.

"Here let me help you with that," he said taking the necklace. Ember smiled and moved her hair as he placed it around her neck. Making sure it was on good his hands traveled down her neck to her shoulders.

"Told you he was real," Lucy pivoted to them looking at her older siblings.

"He was everything you have ever told me about," Ember said to her parents. She smiled at the beavers and they laughed and nodded. She looked at Peter who had a face of realization. "What is it Peter?"

"He said winter is almost over. You know what that means?" the girls looked at him confused then Ember hissed as if she had been hit with something.

"No more ice," they said together. They put their weapons on and started heading for the river to cross. Ember looked down at the river and cursed under her breath as she saw that the water has all but thawed out.

"This isn't good. Let's go we haven't got all day!" she yelled heading down before the siblings. She started down when Peter grabbed her hand.

"We need to cross..." he yelled but looked at Ember. "Together." She nodded with understanding as they made to move.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked Beaver.

"I'm not that fast dear," he said shaking his head at the girl.

"Come on," Peter took Lucy's hand and started to lead her down.

"Wait will you just think about this for a minute!" Susan yelled making all of them look at her.

"Susan the river isn't going to wait forever," Ember shouted at her.

"We don't have a minute!" Peter yelled back.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," she replied taken aback by Peter's yelling.

"No you're trying to be smart like usual," Peter said hitting below the belt. But he was right with her trying to be 'miss smarty pants' Ember thought.

"Let's save the sibling squabble for later. Right now we have to move," Ember grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him towards the rocks that formed some sort of stairs.

Off in the distance there were wolf howls. They caught the scent and were now on their way. Ember gulped as she made it down the rocks and went to cross the river. She went to step when Peter grabbed her and pulled her behind. Peter went to step but the ice cracked under his feet.

"Wait maybe I should go first," Beaver them.

"Maybe you should," Peter agreed too quickly.

"Be careful dad," Ember whispered watching him step on the ice. Hitting it with his tail making sure that it was sturdy for them to walk on. Sometimes the ice cracked making him walk in a different path.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you," Mrs. Beaver shouted at her husband.

"Well you never know which meal will be your last. Especially with your cooking." Beaver shouted back as he nodded his head and they started walking across. Ember just shook her head at her parent's playfulness.

They carefully walked across the fragile ice. Ember's foot went through the ice, Peter grabbed her pulling her up before she fell all the way through. "Thanks," she said nodding at him as both of them pulled Lucy close as she let out a scream.

"If mum knew what we were doing..." Susan started causing Peter to turn around and face her.

"Mum's not here!" he said crossly. They continued to cross and was almost at the other end when the wolves blocked their path.

"Oh no!" Lucy shouted as the leader Maugrim jumped down to face them. Beaver hissed trying to put up a fight. Another wolf grabbed him by the belly.

"NO!" both Mrs. Beaver and Ember yelled.

"Peter!" Lucy shouted scared. Both him and Ember brought out their swords and faced the leader as he bared his teeth at them.

"Put those down children. Someone could get hurt," he taunted them.

"Don't worry about me. Run him through!" Beaver shouted as the wolf held him by the throat. Ember had tears cascading down her face unwillingly.

"Leave now while you can and your brother leaves with you," Maugrim said.

"Stop Peter! Maybe we should listen to him," again Susan shouted.

"Susan do you really think this wolf would be telling you the truth?" Ember shouted at her. "Look what they are doing to my father."

"Smart girl," Maugrim said to Susan.

"Don't listen to him. Kill him, Kill him now!" Beaver yelled to them.

"Oh come on. This isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and leave." He lied through his sharp, yellow teeth..

"Listen just because some man n a red coat gives you a sword doesn't make you a hero. Just drop it!" Susan shouted trying to make Peter see it her way.

"No Peter! Narnia needs you! Ember needs you. Gut him while you still have a chance!" Beaver shouted.

"What's it going to be son of Adam. I wont wait forever and neither will the river," he growled. Ember looked at her father then at Peter. Her sword lowered but just slightly.

"PETER!" Lucy yelled. They all looked up seeing the waterfall crack and creaked as the ice was breaking.

"HOLD ON TO ME!" Peter yelled thrusting his sword into the ice. Ember sheathed hers and grabbed on to him and Lucy at the same time. The ice broke and fell towards them breaking the ice they were standing on. Sending a wall of bone chilling water over them and sending them down stream.

Ember's grip loosened and let go of Peter as she was pulled down stream. She caught sight of Lucy being pulled down as well. She grabbed a hold of the small girl and managed to swim towards shore. They climbed out and up of the water. Ember was out of breath as she just laid there.

Meanwhile upstream Peter and Susan with the help of the Beavers managed to get out of the water. Susan looked back at a stunned Peter as he held his youngest sister's coat without her in it. Also Ember was nowhere to be found. "What have you done? Lucy!" Susan yelled. for her.

"Where's Ember? Where's our daughter!" Mrs. Beaver yelled fear laced through her words. "Ember!" she yelled.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked as Ember and her came walking up to them soaking wet.

"Don't you worry dear. Ember's got you well looked after," Beaver smiled looking proudly at his daughter. She nodded to him and looked back at Peter who held a grateful smile on his face.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore," Mrs. Beaver said pointing in the direction that they were to continue on. They started walking again as Ember passed Peter he pulled her shoulder making her stop.

She looked up at him and he crashed his lips to hers. Her arms flew to his neck as his went to her waist. "What was that for?" she asked him.

"I thought I lost Lucy and you. I have never been so afraid. Thank you for saving her," he said leaning his forehead on her.

"I would have done anything to keep her safe. But thanks," she kissed him back and let go of him to catch up to the others. He ran to join them taking her hand in the processes as they marveled at the sight of the changing season.

The further they went the more green and warm it had gotten. They stopped and slipped off their coats and left them on a branch. Ember pulled the book out of the satchel and noticed that it wasn't wet and had no signs of it ever being in the river. She smiled and put it back in her bag and touched the pendent hanging around her throat. Finding it still there she smiled and continued walking with the others.

Walking through a meadow Ember couldn't help but smile. "Mum! Dad! It's grass! Honest to goodness grass!" she shouted in joy as her parents smiled at her. "Oh it's perfect." They chuckled at her excitement.

As they walked through the camp of other creatures Susan noticed that they were being followed and stared at. "Why are they all staring at us?"

"Maybe they think you look funny," Lucy whipped at her oldest sister. Making the others laugh.

"Good one Lu," Ember smiled down at the young girl.

Mrs. Beaver was plucking at her fur when Beaver noticed it. "Quit your fussing. You look lovely," he said to her.

The six of them stopped in front of a very large tent and a black centaur when Peter pulled out his sword as did Ember and held it high. "We have come to see Aslan." He said in a firm and loud voice. The flaps of the tent started to flutter and out came a majestic lion. Everyone started to bow and they too bowed to him.

"Welcome Peter son of Adam. Welcome Susan, Lucy and Ember daughters of Eve, and welcome to you Beavers you have my thanks. But where is the fifth?" the great lion said looking at them.

"That's why we're here sir. We need your help," Peter said sadly.

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan continued.

"Our brother has been captured by the white witch." Peter informed them.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked with worry in his voice. No one wanted to say what was to be said now but Beaver stepped up to it.

"He betrayed them your majesty."

"Dad!" Ember chastised him for what he just said. He only shrugged and she shook her head.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" the centaur shouted.

"Peace Oreius. I am sure there is an explanation for all of this?" Aslan looked at Peter who nodded.

"It's my fault really. I was to hard on him," Peter said.

"We all were," Susan said.

"Sir he's our brother," Lucy chimed in.

"That makes the betrayal worse dear one. This may be harder than you think," Aslan said.

After the conversation Ember was in her tent getting changed out of her clothes and into fresh clean ones. Her mum was fussing with her hair getting all the snarls and knots out of it. She braided it back and let it hang at her waist. "There now don't you look lovely," her mum said smiling at her. "Now I am going to find your father." She walked out of the tent leaving Ember alone.

Ember took out the book that Father Christmas gave her. Taking off the necklace she pressed the lion charm into the slot and twisted causing the strap to open. She put the necklace back where it belonged and she opened the book. At first the pages were blank but then writing started appearing on the pages. The text on the page told her about the prophecies. Then what caught her off guard was the next page. It read:

"When Narnia is at peace the kings and queens shall rejoice with their knight. A ceremony between the High King and his Knight shall start an everlasting bond between them. Then Narnia will not only have two queens but a third who has always been loyal to her people."

She dropped the book just as a horn was blown. It was Susan. Grabbing her sword she rushed out of the tent to see Peter running. She caught up to him and he was glad that she was there. They ran for the stream where the girls were. Pulling out their swords and running to them. "Get back!" Peter yelled. There were three wolves trying to get to the girls. Ember and Peter stood back to back holding their swords in front of them.

"Come on!" Maugrim snarled. "We've already been through this before. We all know that you don't haven't in you."

"Peter, Ember watch out," Susan said worriedly. Both Peter and Ember knew what was going to happen either they were going to kill the wolves or they were going to kill them. Ember trembled at the thought of killing another Narnian.

There was a great roar and a yelp from the third wolf as Aslan clamped his great, powerful paw on it. Orieus went to help but Aslan stopped him and the advancing men. "No. Stay your weapons. This is their battle," he commanded as they stopped and watched.

"You may think you're a king, and you a scrawny little girl a knight of Narnia don't make me laugh. You both will die like a dog!" he snapped and launched himself at Peter while the other slashed at Ember.

"PETER! EMBER!" the girls shouted.

The wolf got her side leaving a nasty gash but she managed to cut its head off. She dropped to her knees breathing hard and a foul taste formed in her mouth making her feel like she was going to vomit, which she did. She looked up just as Susan and Lucy rolled the dead wolf off their brother. She stood up wobbled a bit and looked at him as he embraced his sisters. Holding her side she looked at them. His eyes huge and filled with fear. Aslan let the last wolf go ordering the other's to follow it. That he will lead them to Edmund.

"Ember, Peter clean your swords," Aslan said to the two. They rinsed the swords off in the river then went to Aslan and knelt in front of him. He put his paw on his shoulder then to Ember's shoulder. " Rise Sir Peter Wolfsbane." He turned to Ember, "Rise Lady Ember Silver Flame, Knights of Narnia." She went to stand and winced dropping her sword and clutched at her side as it was still bleeding. She fell to her knees and Peter grabbed her shoulders.

"Ember?!" Peter cried as her eye sight started to blur. She looked at him seeing the fear in his eyes once again. Then she passed out in his arms. Holding her in his arms he looked at his youngest sister, as she ran back to her tent and grabbed something.

"Here try this. Father Christmas said it can cure any injury," she said. He nodded and opened her mouth as Lucy tipped the bottle just a bit and a single drop of the cordial fell into her mouth. Her pained expression relaxed and she seemed to be just sleeping. Peter picked her up and headed for her tent.

Laying her down on her bed and watched her sleep. He noticed the book Father Christmas gave her laying opened on the floor. He picked it up and read the passage that she had just moments ago. He blushed a few shades of red then started flipping through the pages the book remained blank besides the first few pages. He closed the book and it locked on its own. Setting it on the desk he went over and sat on her bed and brush the few strands of hair from her face. "Please be alright." He whispered touching her cheek as she slept.

A/N: Another chapter out and on to the next. Hoped you enjoyed please leave a review that would make my day thanks.


	4. War is Never Pretty

Chapter Four

War is Never Pretty

She started to stir from his touch and opened her eyes. "Peter?" she asked not knowing what happened. "Where am I?"

"I brought you back to your tent. Lucy gave you some of her cordial," he said helping her sit up. She looked down at her ruined clothes. Taking off her jerkin she went to the mirror that was in the tent. Lifting up the tunic to show four scars.

She touched the scars and there was no pain, placing the ruined shirt back down. Peter got up and stood in front of her bringing her into an embrace. "Peter?"

"You have a knack for scaring me Ember," Peter whispered. She laughed slightly and smiled at him. She hugged him back feeling like she belongs in his arms. She sighed and looked back at him eyes downcast.

"Sorry I don't mean to scare you," she whispered. He let go and smiled moving some hair from her face.

"It's late you should get some rest," she nodded. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being here for me. Thank you," she looked at him. "Have a good sleep." She went to her bed and laid down as he walked out of her tent and smiled at her.

"How is she doing?" someone asked him gaining his attention. He looked down to see that it was Lucy.

"She is doing better. Thanks to your cordial. Now I believe it is time for all of us to be in bed." He put his hands on her shoulders leading her away from the tent.

"But I want to see Ember." Lucy protested against her brothers grip.

"You can see her in the morning. Come on Lu," he smiled as she reluctantly left the tent for hers.

Peter went to his tent after making sure his sisters were comfortable. He laid down in the hammock and stared at the top of the tent. He couldn't get that page of Ember's book out of his head.

"When Narnia is at peace, the kings and queens shall rejoice with their knight. A ceremony between the High King and his Knight shall start an everlasting bond between them. Then Narnia will not only have two queens but a third who has always been loyal to her people."

"What does that mean?" he questioned out loud. Shaking his head he closed his eyes and felt the weariness fall over him. Today was a very tiring day. It didn't even take him five minutes and he was out like a light.

Morning came as Ember woke up and stretched. She saw that new clothes were set out for her. Once changed she walked out at the same time Peter did. They smiled at each other and then saw Orieus was back. He looked back making the two look in the same area. There standing before Aslan was the last Pevensie.

"They got him," was Ember's reply taking Peter's hand and squeezing it. Then the girls came out of their tent and looked up to see their brother.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled starting to run to him. But Peter caught her before she made it any further. "What's wrong Peter?"

"Lu there may be things that Alsan is speaking to your brother about. Things that we shouldn't hear. Let's wait until they come to us," Ember mentioned. Lucy nodded and took Ember's hand as they waited for Edmund to come down.

They watched as the boy walked towards them with his head hanging low as if he was ashamed of his actions. Well who could blame the poor boy. He stopped in front of them as Aslan stopped by his side.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Aslan informed the children and left them to reunite with their lost brother.

"Hello," Edmund whispered afraid that he was going to get a lashing from his brother. Ember watched them all none of the smiling until Lucy went up and hugged him. Then her and Susan smiled happy that they had their brother back and safe. Susan hugged him after Lucy and he gladly hugged back.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked him.

"I'm a little tired," he said.

'A little he looks like he hasn't slept in days.' Ember thought but didn't say a word.

"Get some sleep." Peter replied looking back at his tent. Edmund started for the tent when Peter added. "And Edmund. Try not to wander off." He smiled making Edmund smile back.

Ember smiled and headed back for her tent when she heard someone shouting her name. "EMBER!" She turned around to see the silver fox that she grew up with. It felt like ages since she's seen him.

"Morris!" He jumped up on her knocking her backwards on the grass. She scratched his favorite place to be scratched at. "It feels like it's been ages. Where have you been?" she asked him.

"Helping my cousin gather troops. When did you get here?" he asked as they walked to her tent.

"Yesterday. How fares your cousin. He helped our hides a few days ago. I would like to say thanks again," she smiled. But looking at him, his face turned down and looked away. "What?"

"He was captured and turned to stone by the witch. I found him just a few hours ago," he replied. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. He was so nice and helped them get away and now he was gone. "So I heard you have been knighted?" He asked trying to get off the subject.

"Yes I have. Lady Ember Silver Flame. I have the scars to prove it." She lifted her tunic to show four puckered scars on her side. He hissed and looked at her.

"Bet that hurt like hell," he joked.

"Sure did. It wouldn't stop bleeding. Lucy gave me a drop of the cordial that she got from Father Christmas it healed fast," she smiled.

"You saw Father Christmas?" he asked her. She nodded and was about to tell him what he was like when someone came to the tent. It was Peter.

"I was wondering if you'd um...wanted to come train with Orieus and I?" he asked. She smiled at him and grabbed her sword.

"I will tell you later Morris. Mum and dad are around here somewhere," she called back before leaving the tent with Peter. Morris laughed and shook his head. Seems like the second prophecy was coming true. That his best friend has finally found her mate in the future high king.

Ember and Peter where having lessons and she was nailing every form, every lunge, every thing that Orieus had them do. Peter wasn't half bad but he was getting quite annoyed that she had better form then he did. "How come you are a natural?" he asked her.

"It's because I practiced. Mum wanted me to learn self-defense should the occasion arrises. Don't worry you'll get it. Now I do believe it is time for breakfast," she said putting her sword away and they went to where the table was set up for them.

As they ate Ember sat off a bit on her own to let the siblings have some privacy. Peter came over and stood beside her where she sat against a boulder.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Ed," Lucy joked watching him stuff the toast in his mouth. He chuckled and looked at her.

"I'm sure they'll pack some up for the journey back," Peter said all of a sudden. They all looked at him even Ember looked at him like he was crazy.

"We're going home?" Susan asked not understanding.

"You are." He got off the rock and sat down with the others. Ember just stayed put. "I promised mum that I would keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean that I can't stay behind and help."

"They need us. All of five of us," Lucy said looking over at Ember. Her eyes pleaded with her to come and sit with them. Ember got up and sat between her and Susan.

"Lucy it's to dangerous. You almost drowned and Edmund was almost killed." He tried to argue.

"But if I am not mistaking Peter, Lucy didn't drown because I saved her. And Edmund is alive and well sitting with us now. Narnia needs you, you are our future," Ember said.

"She's right. I have seen what the white witch can do. And I have helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Peter looked at his brother who was owning up to his mistake.

"Well I suppose that's it then." Susan got up and grabbed her bow and quiver.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked watching her.

"To get in some practice." Her and Lucy went off as Edmund and Peter went off to practice. Ember decided that she needed a walk.

Something was troubling her and she couldn't figure out what. Sitting at the steam she looked at the water. Staring at her reflection something flashed before it. A woman with flaming red hair holding a baby running for her life. She stopped to breathe when she saw dam and quickly laying the baby down in the basket she carried. "Stay safe my little one." She ran off and was taken down by a few wolves. Then another woman all in white appeared before her and looked at the frightened woman.

"How did you come into my land?" her icy voice spoke showing no warmth.

"I am not sure. Please don't hurt me," the red-haired woman pleaded. She looked no more than the age of twenty-one.

"Hurt you my dear I wouldn't dream of hurting you," she chuckled. The red-head stood up and looked back at the white woman. Just as the white woman stabbed the red-head with a sword. "I kill intruders in my land, daughter of Eve." The woman fell to her knees and to the snow-covered ground.

The vision cleared and Ember was staring at the reflection of herself again. She was crying at the realization that her birth mother was killed by the witch. For accidentally coming to Narnia.

"Ember there you are, we have to go. Come on," Mrs. Beaver shouted for her. Ember got up and followed her mum to where everyone gathered around Aslan's tent. She saw a minotaur, a few Cyclopes, and an ugly little black dwarf with a long beard and a nasty smirk on his lips.

She went over to the others who were sitting on the ground. All with grim faces. "Peter what is going on?" she whispered sitting next to them. They looked up at her then back at the ground.

"The witch wants my blood," Edmund replied with worry in his voice. Ember shuddered at the mention of the witch. Something caught Peter's attention behind her. They all looked up as the witch walked out of Aslan's tent. She looked at Edmund then quickly looked away and headed for her seat. Ember grabbed Edmund's hand as she grabbed Peter's. They looked at Aslan who stepped out as well.

"She has renounce her claim on the son of Adam's blood." Everyone started to rejoice as Edmund started to breathe again. Peter let go of Ember to clasp his younger brother in a side hug. Ember stepped back to let the siblings have their moment.

"How do I know that your promise will be kept?" the witch questioned the great beast. He only reply with a great roar sending her to her seat. Everyone cheered again laughing and congratulating Edmund. Ember put her arms around her shivering remembering the vision that she had earlier. She looked at Aslan who did not have a happy expression on his face.

Ember went back to her tent and sat down on her bed and let the tears fall freely now that she was alone. Tonight was the night before the battle and she was getting more nervous. She laid there in her bed for hours willing sleep to come to her. A noise outside of her tent startled her. Grabbing her sword she drew it only to have them show themselves.

"Ember it's Peter," he whispered. She sighed in relief and put her sword away and opened the flap for him to come in. "Are you alright? You look so pale?" His hand went to her forehead. She took his hands and brought them down.

"I am fine Peter. What are you doing out so late?" she asked him as they sat on her bed.

"I didn't see you at dinner. I was wondering if you were alright." He blushed and looked down at his hands. Not understanding why he was suddenly feeling shy with her.

"I just wasn't hungry. Nerves I guess for tomorrow," she looked down at her feet. "Peter..."

"Ember..." They both started to say when they looked at each other and blushed. "You first." Peter gave her a girn when she nodded and stood up. Going to the pole that held the tent up and leaning her head against it.

"What do you think happens if one dies here?" she whispered. He went to her and took her hands making her look at him.

"You are not going to die. I wont let that happen," he whispered as one of his hands went to her face. caressing her soft pale skin with his blistered fingers from hours of sword training. "I promise." She moved away from him and crossed her arms.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Peter. You have to watch out for your siblings. I am alright I promise. Now we really should get some sleep. Good night Peter. Thanks for worrying about me," she kissed his cheek and went to her bed. He smiled and walked out and headed for his own tent.

She wasn't asleep for long when Peter came rushing into her tent waking her up. "Ember come we are needed at Aslan's tent," he said worriedly. She got up and followed Peter without even putting her boots on. "What is it Peter?" He didn't answer her until they were at Aslan's tent. He went in and then came back out.

"She's right. He's gone." He looked down at the table that held the map.

"Then you'll have to lead us." Edmund looked at his older brother. "Peter there's an army out there. And they are ready to follow you." Ember nodded knowing what the youngest boy said was true.

"I can't." Peter claimed. Ember put her hand on his shoulder.

"You wont be alone Peter," she said giving him the best smile she could.

"Aslan believed you could. And so do I," Edmund looked at him then at Ember.

There was silence between the four of them. Ember, Edmund, Peter and Orieus.

"The witch's army is nearing sire. What are your orders?" Orieus asked. He looked at Ember and she nodded and went off to her tent to get ready.

Putting on her armor and gathering her weapon and making sure it was on tightly. Someone came to her tent and cleared their throat. "Come in," she said while braiding her hair out of her face.

"Ember?" It was Peter. She turned to face him as he looked at her. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure anything Peter," she said as they sat on her bed. He took her hand in his.

"If anything should happen to me. Can I count on you to see my family to safety?" he asked her. She nodded and looked at him. His eyes went to the ground, she put her hand to his face and made him look at her.

"Anything for you Peter. But promise me one thing?" she asked.

"Name it," he whispered.

"Don't die," he smiled a little and nodded.

"Alright." She smiled and got up to grab her shield placing it on her back. She was about to leave the tent when his hand grabbed hers. "Ember, I know we haven't known each other very long. But I feel as if there is a connection between us. If we live through this may I um...court you?" She nodded and smashed her lips to his as they kissed before she broke it and walked out of the tent. He followed her as she walked up to a black mare that was talking to the unicorn.

"My lady I am to be your partner. My name is Bella," she bowed to Ember.

"Glad to have you as a partner Bella," she responded also bowing. Ember quickly climbed on her back and they watched Peter mount the unicorn.

"Ready?" he asked. They nodded and off they marched to where they will clash with the witch's army.

They stood there as a gryphon flew above them calling to the Narnians. He landed next to them. "They come your highness in numbers and weapons far greater than our own," he replied.

"Numbers do not win a battle," Orieus replied. Then a horn started blowing gaining their attention.

"No but I bet they help," Peter said with a bit of worry in his voice.

The army approached Ember was in awe at the size of the army that she had. But something started to boil deep down within here. For around the witch's head she wore Aslan's mane. "Peter?" she called out to him.

"I know I see," he sneered looking at her.

Peter drew his sword earning a horn blowing behind us. Ember drew her own sword and watched as the enemy advanced. Peter moved his sword in a signal for the sky attack with the gryphons. They dropped boulders on them some hitting their mark.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked Orieus.

"Till the death," he replied. Peter turned to Ember.

"Always my king," she replied to him.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" Peter yelled as they started forward to meet the enemy head on.

Ember never left Peter's side they raced right along side him until they clashed with the ugly beasts. Ember slashed and sliced at the enemies necks. Killing and wounding the ones out to spill her blood.

The fighting continued the Phenoix blazed through the sky and drew a line of fire to block the enemies path. But the witch used her power to put out the fire and continued her advance.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Peter yelled and they started to pull back. As the Narnians neared the rocks drawing the others into a trap as Edmund had the archers release their arrows. A dwarf shot at Peter but was only blocked by Ember getting it in her arm. She fell off Bella but got up.

"GO FOR IT! LEAVE ME!," Ember yelled yanking out the arrow. Then that same dwarf shot at Peter's stead this time hitting it in it's left flank sending Peter to his back. "PETER!" Ember raced over to him making sure he was alright.

"Ember are you alright?" he asked seeing her arm was bleeding.

"Fine let's go," she said but then Orieus and a rhino started past Ember and Peter towards the witch.

"NO STOP!" Peter yelled but it was to late. Then Orieus was turned to stone by the witch.

Minotaur were upon them in seconds along with goblins and other nasty creatures. Ember was in the midst of a battle with one of the Minotaur that wanted it's sword to taste her flesh and drink her blood. She blocked and strike. Dodged and weaved. Finally bringing it down but without a scratch or two.

"Edmund! There are too many of them! Get out of here! Find the girls and get them home!" Peter yelled to his brother. As he continued to fight. "Take Ember with you!"

"No I am not leaving your side!" Ember yelled coming to his aid.

Beaver pulled Edmund's hand and they started to leave but he stopped. And saw the witch coming upon his brother and friend. He took out his sword and had a determined look on his face.

"Peter said to get out of here!" Beaver yelled at the boy.

"Peter's not king yet!" Edmund started running towards the witch. He had some pay back in mind for her after all the nasty things she did to him.

Edmund's movements caught Ember's attention as he jumped down at her. Ember was within striking distance of the witch. If Edmund hadn't shown up she was a dead man. She continued to fight but tried to keep her attention on Peter and his brother. He swung at the witch and she blocked him. She swung at him and he blocked her. Then he sliced his sword right through her wand. Shattering it to pieces. But then she stabbed him with the broken end.

"EDMUND!" both Peter and Ember yelled together. Peter ran over to engage the witch. Ember could only stand back and watch also fighting against creatures wanting her life.

A roar caught them all off guard as Aslan stood on the rocks behind them and another army came rushing forwards to help them defeat the others. Ember let out a breath of relief but it was short-lived as a Minotaur sliced at her already injured arm. It also took a slice at her knee bringing her down to the ground. She was breathing hard and realized that this was it. Her time here in Narnia was over. She closed her eyes waiting for death.

But it never came, she looked up just as someone pushed it towards an allies and it plunged a sword through its middle. She looked up to see that it was her friend Tumnus. "You're alive? Oh I am so happy!" she shouted going to hug him. But then remembered her wounds as she started to see stars.

A/N: sorry long-awaited chapter hoped you enjoyed please leave a review.


	5. We are Alive

Chapter Five

We are Alive

Ember fought back the urge to pass out as Tumnus helped her up to her good leg as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She watched as the siblings healed Edmund and had a bit of family bonding. They saw Aslan go up to a stone statue and he breathed on him turning him back to normal. Lucy looked down at her vial and got an idea. Racing off to heal the wounded.

Tumnus tried to get her attention. "Don't bother. These aren't life threatening. Just get me to a healer and I should be fine," she said. He nodded and helped her. As they walked away from the battle field she tripped causing her to pass out.

"Ember!" Tumnus yelled. Peter heard her name being called, turned to see Tumnus holding her as her body went limp. He ran over to them and held her head in his lap.

"Lucy come quickly it's Ember!" Peter yelled. Lucy came over and used the cordial again and her wounds started to heal. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the other's concerned faces.

"You didn't waste another drop on me did you?" she asked and they laughed. Peter grabbed her just like he had Edmund a few moments ago.

"Will you stop scaring me. Between you and Edmund I am going to go bald." She smiled and nodded, he pulled back and kissed her with so much passion. "Promise me no more."

"I can't promise that. But for now no more," she said smiling at him.

A few days later when the wounded could travel they headed for Cair Paravel. It took two days for travel. Finally they arrived at Cair Paravel where they were treated with the upmost respect.

Ember was given a huge room furnished with a dark cherry wood bed, wardrobe, desk, and bookshelves stuffed with books. It was a dream come true. But why would she get something so splendid? She wasn't one of the monarchs, she was just their knight and should be in with the other warriors not something like this. She went to the bathroom and decided to clean up and get the dirt and grime off her. Someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me my lady?" someone came into the room. She came out of the bathroom and looked at a she faun who bowed to her. "I am Sabell your chambermaid. I am here to help you with anything you need."

"Please it's just Ember. I am not royalty. I wouldn't mind having help getting a bath ready." Sabell nodded and went over and explained how things work. "Thank you. You don't have to wait until I am done. You can leave if you want."

"Yes my...Ember. If you shall need anything just let me know," she said bowing and then leaving the room. Ember sighed shaking her head. She undressed and slipped into the nice warm water. She was in there for about a half hour and decided need to get out. Getting out she changed into a long white flowing chemise. Walking over to the balcony and looking at the stars it was amazing. She walked back and laid down on the bed and passed out from the weariness of the past few days.

The next day is the monarchs coronation. Ember changed into a dark blue dress that had a dark blue cape with it. She left her red hair down and out of the braid. She found a pair of black slippers that she slipped on and looked at herself in the mirror. She could hardly recognize herself. Smiling she left her room and went to the grand ball room where the four thrown's stood.

She stood off to the side so she wasn't gaining any attention to herself. In came Aslan with the siblings, the new kings and queens of Narnia. Her parents were behind them carrying pillows with crowns. Tumnus was behind them. She felt so out-of-place here but she couldn't be happier for her new-found friends.

"To the glistening eastern sea. I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Tumnus came up and gave her a silver crown to adorn her head. "To the great western wood. I give you King Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun. I give you Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear northern sky. I give you King Peter the Magnificent." They sat down as Aslan turned to face them. "Once a king or queen of Narnia. Always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan turned back to face the crowd.

"Long live King Peter, Long live King Edmund, Long live Queen Susan, Long live Queen Lucy." They all cheered to them. Ember clapped and smiled at her friends. She then felt the sudden need of some air.

"But we can not forget about the other prophecy. My dear Ember would you please step up here?" Aslan asked catching her off guard. She went to him and knelt before him. "Dear one you have shown your worth to the others. Made friends and maybe even something stronger along the way. I would also bestow upon you a name that others shall remember you by." She lowered her head and shook it.

"With all do respect Aslan. I am in no need of another name like our kings and queens. I am just a simple human that came here by accident. I am in no way worthy of such a great honor," she whispered to him.

"That dear one is why you deserve such a name. Ember rise and let it be known To the bright luminous moon I give you Lady Ember the Wise. Knight of Narnia," Tumnus came up to her with a rose gold tiara that had what looked like vines twisted around the piece. He place it on her head and she bowed feeling tears well in her eyes.

After the ceremony dancing, eating and celebrating commenced. Ember stayed by the wall watching as everyone danced and had a good time. She just really wanted to go to bed and sleep for the next week. She went to grab a drink when arms wrapped around her waist. Turning around she faced Peter.

"I think you owe me a dance," he said taking her hand. A slow song was playing and he put his hands on her waist as she placed hers around his neck. "What's the matter? You aren't having a good time?"

"No I am it's just I am really tired. My king," she said keeping her face low. He brought her chin up to him and shook his head frowning at her.

"None of that Em. Just because we have titles doesn't mean that you have to call us by them. To you I am just Peter as I am sure you are to the others." They danced until the song ended. Clapping Peter took her hand and lead her to a more private area of the room. "Ember remember that thing I asked you?"

She nodded and looked at him as a blush appeared over her cheeks. He put his hand on her face and brushed her cheek. "I mean true to my words. May I court you?"

"Yes Peter," she said as they kissed passionately.

After the night of celebration was over the new monarchs and their knight decided that it was time for bed. Peter walked Ember to her chambers and kissed her. "Good night."

"Good night Peter. Sleep well," she said giving him a mocking bow before entering the room. This was going be an interesting courtship

The next morning Ember woke up to the sound of laughter. She walked out to the balcony and saw mermaids laughing as they flipped through the air and falling back into the water. The wind blew the salty sea air in her face, she inhaled the wonderful scent and smiled. This was really the first time in her sixteen years of life she has ever seen running water, green grass, leaves on the trees. She wanted to go exploring but didn't know where to begin first. She turned from the view and went to her wardrobe and selected a pair of breeches, a light blue tunic and a brown vest and her boots. Changing quickly she left her chambers and started for the exit when someone called her name.

"Ember!" She looked back to see Peter was coming to her. "Where are you going before breakfast?"

"I want to go exploring. This is really my first time seeing the land in something other than snow." He let out an "oh" and smiled at her. He took her hand and started leading her to the banquet hall.

"We shall go exploring but first we must eat. Come on," he said as they laughed together. Once at the banquet hall the others were there waiting for the last two so they could eat.

"Good morning Ember. How did you sleep?" Lucy asked her.

"Very good your majesty," she said automatically. Placing her hand to her lips. "Sorry Lucy." They all laughed and the embarrassment went away.

"I think all four of us can say that you Ember don't need to call us by the titles," Susan said making everyone nod. Ember smiled and they started to eat.

After breakfast the five of them decided that a trip to the sea was in order. They had swim wear prepared for them. Ember changed into what Lucy and Susan called a swimming suit. There wasn't much to the item, it covered the essentials but left an awful lot of skin showing. Her swim suit was blue with pink petals dancing across the fabric.

"Are you sure this is proper to show off this much skin?" Ember asked pulling at the fabric. The girls smiled as they finished changing. Matching thin robes were left for each girl. One red matching Lucy's red suit with white petals on it. Pink for Susan and a light blue for Ember. They walked out of the rooms and headed down to meet the boys at the beach.

Peter and Edmund had already gotten down to the beach and found the perfect spot and laid down their stuff and waited for the girls. "So Peter what is the relationship between you and Ember?" Edmund asked. Peter smiled as he looked back at the castle.

"I love her Ed I really do. Is it to soon?" he asked his younger brother who shrugged and looked at him.

"I don't know Pete. I have never been in love. Oh looks like the girls are coming down," Edmund said. Peter looked up and saw the three girls coming down to go swimming. He looked at Ember to see her in so very little had him blushing. She had creamy smooth skin with just a few puckered scars on her left knee from when she was hurt.

"You guys found a great spot," Lucy squealed with delight knocking Peter out of his trans on Ember. He smiled at his sister who quickly dropped everything and went right to the water with Edmund tackling him in the waves. Susan smiled and joined the other two leaving Peter and Ember alone.

They watched the younger ones jumping into the surf. Peter looked at Ember who was pulling at her suit. "Um...do I look alright?" she asked blushing.

"You look perfect. Come on let's get into the water," he said pulling her hand. They rushed to the water and to others who were in the midst of a splashing war. As they got into the water Peter went to try to dunk Edmund under the water while the girls watched.

Ember smiled and decided to go under the water. It felt amazing nothing like the biting cold river that they we submerged in a few days ago. A few days ago when the land was still covered in the snow. She came up and inhaled the sweet salty air and looked for the others. The girls were heading back to the beach as the boy's were doing a handstand contest.

She swarm back to the beach and sat next to Susan. Then Lucy sat next to her and handed her an apple to eat. "How did you know I was hungry?" she asked the young queen.

"I am always hungry after a swim," she smiled and bit into her apple. Ember ate her apple and started to feel tired. After she finished her apple she sat it down so she could take care of it later. She laid down and fell asleep.

Peter and Edmund came running up and Susan looked at them and they slowed down and became quiet. "What's wrong Su?" Peter asked. She pointed to Ember who was fast asleep on her blanket.

"We are going to head up to Cair Paravel. Why don't you stay with Ember until she wakes up," Susan whispered. He nodded and the others packed up and headed back to the castle.

Peter watched as Ember slept peacefully but then she started to toss and turn. Peter tried to hold her down so she wouldn't get hurt. That is when she sat up straight crying out, "no!" Tears flowed down her face and she was breathing hard. Peter held on to her.

"It's alright Ember it's alright you're safe. Sh...sh...there, there," he whispered to her trying to calm her down. He has had a lot of practice with Lucy when she had a nightmare. She looked at him and then started crying harder into his shoulder clutching him as if he'd disappear from her.

"Oh Peter," she cried. He rubbed her back soothingly as she had her cry. Her gut wrenching cries started to disipate into a bit of a hiccup sobs. Then when he was for sure she calmed down enough to speak he looked at her but never taking his hands off her.

"What happen?" he asked. He put his hand to her pale face and wiped at the streaks on her cheeks. She was still frowning which he never liked seeing. He likes seeing her with a genuine smile on her lips.

"I haven't told anyone but the day the witch came to speak to Aslan I came late." She looked at Peter and then at the water remembering that day all to well. "I had a vision of how it was I came to Narnia. How my real mother left me at the dam where my parents found me. She was running away from the witches wolves. But they got her. The witch demanded to know how she got here to Narnia. The young woma...my mother didn't know how she got it that it was an accident.

Peter she begged for her life and to go home and not be here. But the witch killed her just for being a daughter of Eve. She killed my mother she didn't even look old enough to have me. She was just a frighten young woman who was lost." She started crying again and he pulled her into him as they rocked.

Finally she calmed down enough to have stopped crying. Peter kissed her head to show her that she wasn't alone. She looked back at him, his hand came to her face once again. "I am so sorry about your real mom. The witch will never be able to do that to anyone ever again. Let's go back to the castle." She nodded and they got up and went back to Cair Paravel. She held his hand as they walked back.

They arrived back to be swept away to their rooms to get in a bath and into new clothes for dinner. Sabell chose a beautiful gown of emerald-green with silver embroidery on it. Once Ember was out of the bath and back in her room Sabell handed her the dress for her to change into. Once she changed Sabell had her sit down so she could brush and style her hair.

"How would you like it? Down? Up? Braided?" she asked as she brushed through the long red locks.

"Surprise me," Ember smiled at her. Sabell nodded and started working on it. She braided a strand of hair then pulling the rest of it up into a bun wrapped the braid around it pinning it up so it was off her neck.

"Done what do you think?" she asked.

"Beautiful thank you Sabell." Ember got up just as there was a knock on the door. She answered it to see Peter in a royal red tunic with a golden lion on the front. It almost looked like his armor but without the chain mail.

"Wow you are beautiful, not that you weren't before but um...dinner is ready," he flubbed blushing almost as red as his tunic. She chuckled and took his hand giving him a swift kiss to the cheek.

"Thanks Peter," and they headed down to the dinning hall.

Once at dinner the other's sat waiting for them. They looked tired and very red from the days events at the beach. Lucy looked up and smiled at the two as they came in. "Did you have a nice nap at the beach?" she asked. Ember frowned just a bit but then smiled and nodded.

"It was very relaxing Lucy. Are you alright though?" she inquired.

"I will be fine it's not the first time I have gotten sun burnt," she smiled.

"It looks painful," she laughed. They sat down and began the meal.

After dinner they all went to the study to either chat, read a book or play chess. It was Edmund against Ember while Susan and Lucy chatted about dresses that they wanted fashioned and when they could hold the next ball. Peter had found an interesting book about Narnian history.

"I believe Edmund that this is check?" Ember asked moving her queen in position. He looked down and nodded but then used his bishop to take out her queen.

"Very good but not good enough. For this is checkmate," he said triumphantly. "You are really good nobody has been able to get me in check in a long time." Then all a sudden the three siblings let out a long yawn. "I think I am quite ready for bed."

"Same here," Lucy agreed and Susan agreed with a nod. They got up and bid the two older ones a good night and headed off to bed. Leaving just Peter and Ember alone in the study.

Peter closed his book and looked at Ember who was laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling. He was getting nervous because he wanted to tell her how he feels about her. But he didn't know if she felt the same way or if it was too soon to tell her. He shook his head and decided that tonight was the night.

"Ember?" he asked. she turned to her side and looked at him and smiled.

"Yes Peter?" She sat up as he came over to sit next to her. He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles.

"I um...wanted to tell you this but I um...l...love you," he blurted out blushing like mad. He dared not look at her face for fear of rejection. But he felt her hand on his face making him look at her. She was smiling, her blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"I love you to Peter," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her with a passion. They parted for much air and smiled goofy grins at the other. He picked her up from the couch and swung her around.

The next few years flew by and now it was Peter's and Ember's twenty-first birthday. They both have the same birthday. Peter wanted to get something special for Ember and he knew what he wanted to do but he was really nervous and needed to speak to Beaver. There was a short rasp on the door and then it opened.

"You wanted to see me your majesty?" he asked. Peter just shook his head and looked down at his old friend.

"Beaver you can call me Peter. Anyway I wanted to speak to you about Ember." He looked out the window to see Ember playing with Lucy and felt his chest swell with love for his red-haired beauty.

"What about Ember?" he asked looking up at him. They sat down and Peter took a box and held it to Beaver for him to take and opened. He opened the box to see a beautiful ring of silver with a garnet mounted in the middle of the band.

"I want to ask her to marry me. But I want your permission first. Will it be alright to marry your daughter?" The blonde boy soon to be a man asked. Beaver smiled and jumped up and grabbed Peter's hand.

"It's about bloody time you asked her. Now go get a move on," Beaver smiled pushing Peter towards the door. Peter laughed and took the ring box and went out the door to find Ember.

He found her sitting down with Tumnus and Lucy as she sang a Narnian lullaby and Tumnus played his flute. Her voice sounded like bells floating in the wind as she sang. He stopped and listened until she finished.

"You have a lovely voice Em," Lucy smiled. Then she looked over to see her brother standing by the tree. "Em Peter is over there." She pointed to her oldest brother. Ember turned around and smiled walking up to her boyfriend.

"Hello handsome. How long have you been there?" She hugged and kissed him. He kissed back then looked down into her ice blue eyes. She has changed and yet she hasn't changed. She was more curvy in a good way and her hair was still the same length as when he first met her. Long and to her waist and still the flaming red that he loved.

"A while. Ember come with me," he whispered taking her hand. He led them to their garden that they started together when they first came to Cair Paravel. They sat on a bench, Peter took her hand and brought it to his mouth as he kissed it. Looking at her always falling in love like it was the first time he's seen her. He moved to a kneeling position on the ground in front of her.

"Ember daughter of the Beavers. Knight of Narnia would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked holding out the ring to her. She looked down at him with tears in her eyes. She couldn't speak so she nodded her response and threw herself into his arms kissing him.

A/N: Again sorry for the late update. Please enjoy.


End file.
